New Moon Rosalie's thoughts
by edward4eva1995
Summary: This is Rosalie's take on things that happened after Alice told her what was going to happen in 'Miscalculation.' One-Shot.


"Emmett!" I screamed. "Emmett, _help_!" I screamed. Immediately I heard the four pairs of dashing feet run towards me.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Emmett asked looking for any immediate threats along with Jasper.

"Oh Emmett," I said feeling guilty all over again. "I did something wrong. Terribly wrong. Alice is in Forks."

"What's wrong Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"I...called...Edward," I said hanging my head in shame. I heard Esme's gasp. "and I told him. I thought he had a right to know, and only prolonging the news would make him go into a tantrum." I said in a rush, trying to make Carlisle understand, we were on our way back to Tanya's place now. "But, then the phone rang. And, I thought that it was Edward, but it was Alice. She said she was wrong. Bella did jump off of the cliff, but she didn't die. And then, she said that I was wrong on both accounts."

"Spit it out Rosalie." Emmett said, I didn't dare look at him, his voice was already quiet. I kept my eyes on Carlisle.

"I just wanted him to come home so that we could go back to normal. That's all I wanted. I was tired of us moping around." Tearless sobs made their way through my body. Esme came by my side. "Alice said that he was going to pull a romeo stunt." Esme joined in with my tearless sobs. Jasper got his phone out and called Alice. I finally sat down.

"Alice. Rosalie just told us what happened." He said through the phone, glaring at me. Emmett came and sat down next to me.

"It's going to be okay, babe." He said, getting up and taking my hand.

"He's going to Volterra?" The words were almost a growl.

"We'll save him." Emmett continued. Esme looked up at us in anguish. "We'll be back mom." Emmett said as he kissed her cheek. Esme gave us both a hard hug.

"What's he going to do?" I heard Jasper ask. We stayed in the trees so that we were sure where to go.

"I can't be sure, I keep ssing hom do different things, he keeps changing his mind...A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square...mostly things that would expose them-he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction."

"I'm going, we have to stop him."

"No, you can't," Alice whispered.

"Aw, hell." Emmett said. "This ship is turning around."

"Tell Emmett no." Alice said.

"He already left. With Rosalie."

"Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back."

"Why?" Jasper asked in an agitated sigh.

"Think about it, Jasper. If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?" We moved back towards the house, Emmett growled, making me miss what Jasper said. "Exactly. I think Bella is the only chance-if there is a chance...I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle the odds aren't good." Carlisle watched us all with an emotionless expression. He was probably second guessing again.

"When he gets home, we'll have to beat him to death." Jasper said through his agony." I heard Alice's tinkling laugh. Was this the last time I would hear that?

"I've thought of that."

"Promise to take care of yourself."

"Yes, I promise." She paused and her voice became pleading. "Don't follow me. I promise, way or another, I'll get out...and I love you." There was an edge to her voice that I couldn't quite place. I started to feel naseous again.

"Love you too." Jasper turned around and looked at us.

I don't know how long we waited. Three days, four? Everybody was as still as a statue. There was something that I wanted to say. Something that was vitally important.

"I'm sorry." I said as more sobs racked my body. "I just wanted him to come back home." Nobody said anything, but their silence said it all. They hadn't forgiven me, not yet. I searched for some remorse for the girl-for Bella. And found that I did find some, I was sorry that I put her in such danger. I would never want that for her. Carlisle's phone began to ring again.

"Hello." My father whispered gravely.

"We're coming home." I heard Alice say.

"Edward's well...and Bella?" Alice gave a little laugh. "Yes, everybody's fine. Bella got there just in time. Edward was just about to expose himself in the sunlight, then it was over." She said. "We'll be at the Seatle airport in little over 3 hours. Okay?"

"Yes, we're on our way."

**The Airport**

I waited anxiously for their plane to arrive. My fingers kept on finding their way to my mouth; one of my bad habits when I was mortal. I never bit down though, knowing what that would do to my beautiful manicure. They arrived about an hour later. Bella was tucked into Edward's side, while Jasper kept his eyes on Alice. Carlisle and Esme were waiting in a quiet corner, when she was in reach, she grabbed Bella.

"Thank you so much." She said in her ear. Then she grabbed Edward fiercly, she was sobbing. "You will **never **put me through that again." Edward grinned at her.

"Sorry, mom."

"Thank you, Bella. We owe you." Carlisle said. "We owe you."

"Hardly." Bella murmured.

"She looks dead on her feet let's get her home." Esme scolded Edward. Emmett and I walked ran down the stair towards the car. We watited for them by the double doors, Edward visibly stiffened.

"Don't, she feels awful."

"She should." Edward said in a clipped tone. I swallowed loudly, trying to get the guilt and embarrasment down.

"It's not her fault." Bella said surprising me. She **should **blame me.

"Let her make amends, we'll ride with Jasper and Alice." Emmett and I looked at each other and went into the vehicle.

"Edward?" I said. _I __**am**__ sorry._ I thought towards him.

"I know." He answered in that same clipped tone.

"Bella?" I said looking into the rearview mirror.

"Yesm Rosalie?" She said, hesitant.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me." The words sounded awkward in my ears, the voice, not my own.

"Of course, Rosalie. It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you." I turned to glare at Emmett who chuckled.

"It doesn't count until she's concious, Rose."

"I'm conscious." Bella said stubbornly.


End file.
